The Rider Family Legacy
by Cahillsky
Summary: Scorpia has fallen. Many agents had been forced into hiding because of them, and now, some have decided to come out. Agents said to be dead, agents mourned by their families. Particularly those with the last name Rider.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Welcome to my new fanfiction! Sorry if it takes me some time to update, I have other fanfictions going right now too, but I could not wait to start this one! Also, this chapter will probably be very short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or any affiliated characters and story lines.**

At Heathrow Airport, a man and a woman exited from a plane terminal. Neither smiled. It was not time to smile yet.

The couple walked across the airport, into a nearby café. There, a man sat reading a newspaper. They walked over to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He barely lookedup as he folded the newspaper, placed it in his bag, and walked out of the café with the couple. The three of them left the airport, where a car was waiting outside. They got in, and the car pulled away.

But a car is not the only thing these people shared.

All of them bore the same last name.

Rider.

**I told you this would be short! It was an introductory chapter, the other ones will be longer. Give me time though. I also will not post unless I get reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Sorry it took so long! I have finals and regents going on, bit here's the long anticipated next chapter!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Alex Rider or related plots and characters**

**M16 Headquarters: Liverpool Street**

"What do you mean my son's not in England?"

John Rider slammed his hands onto the desk on Tulip Jones', the head of M16. When he, along with his brother, Ian, and his wife, Helen, had arrive at Ian's house, they had found it empty. The next logical step was to go to M16 and see what they knew.

"I'm sorry John. We sent him to America to live with a friend."

"And why in bloody hell would you do that?"

"Well, after the death of Ms. Starbright-"

Ian stepped forward. " Jack is- dead?"

"Yes Ian, I'm sorry. She died after getting caught up in Ale x's last mission."

"Mission?" John said. " What do you mean- no, dammit Tulip, you didn't?"

" He was one of the best agents we had! He was almost as god as you, and he was 15! He took down Scorpia by himself."

Ian and John stood in silence for minutes before John spoke. " Look, Hellen's at the house, and she's going to want to know where the hell her son is. Do you have an address in the U.S.?"

Ms. Jones looked something up the Pleasant's address and wrote it down. John grabbed it and walked out the room.

Ms. Jones shook her head. " If I could only see the look on Alex's face..."

* * *

16 year old Alex Rider said goodbye to his friends and stepped off the bus. After moving on after the death of his beloved housekeeper, Jack Starbright, he had adapted very well into American society. He was living with his girlfriend, Sabina Pleasure. He had made many new friends, and had visited with his old friend Tom a few months ealier. He was doing very well in school. He was having a great new life, with nothing M16 or CIA or any other intelligent agency related. It was great.

Alex stepped up to the door of his house. He opened the door and stepped inside. Sabina was still at school, playing tennis. The only one home would be her mom.

"Mrs. Pleasure, I'm home!"

He walked into the living room. Inside, Mrs. Pleasure was talking to two men and a woman with there backs facing him.

" Oh, I didn't realize we had-"

One of the men turned around. Alex froze. Then, the man spoke.

" Hello Alex. My, your die for two years, and your nephew grows into a completely different person!" Ian Rider said.

Alex promptly fainted.

* * *

**Duh, duh, duh! Short chapters, more post! Review for the next chapter. Again, they are going to be short if you want more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. I can't believe how long it took me to get around to posting this. I am so sorry. I am really trying, but I have many things going on. Okay, enough of me rambling, let me get the chapter!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Alex Rider or any affiliated characters or storylines.**

Alex woke to the feeling of a wet cloth on his face. His eyes still closed, he heard Sabrina's voice, calling him.

" Alex...wake up...Alex..."

"Sabrina, I just had the strangest dream. My parents and uncle were here. What happened?" He opened his eyes. His mother smiled down at him. Alex up quickly and shuffled back. No, you can't be alive. You...you died years ago, and you,uncle Ian I-I was at the funeral. I saw the car with the gun holes."

Ian came over to him. " Alex, here, let's talk."

Alex backed away further. His mother came over to him.

"Alex, honey, we never died. None of us. Not me, not your father, not your uncle. We just needed to go in hiding." Ian spoke.

"We all wanted to see you, it just wasn't possible. It's kind of a long story. Will you listen?"

Alex was scared and angry, but nodded.

Alex's dad spoke first."Years ago, when we "Died" on the plane, we knew in advanced about the bomb. Not far in advance at all, we were actually on the plane already before and M16 radioed the plane to tell us to get off. Just in the nick of time, us and the pilot dived of the plane with parachutes. It worked to our advantage, actually. The pilot being gone forced the plane into a downwards spiral. If it had exploded, it would have crashed. It made it easier to cover up the whole incident."

Now Alex's mom spoke. " We were forced into hiding, for years. But, honestly, sometimes we came closer to you then and my six would have liked. when you were shot, we were there. We thought Scorpia had fallen, we were coming back. We arrived at MI6 headquarters just in time to see you shot in the chest. We had to flee. We could even confront Blunt about using you."

Alex gasped. "I-I, I thought I saw you when I was passing out. I just thought it was a vision, A you-you were really there."

Jack writer nodded. "Yes Alex, you really saw us. But we couldn't even visit you, then find out if you were alright. For months we wonderedif you were dead or alive. Eventually, through our own sources and means we found out."

Ian smiled. "That makes you the second in the family was in a few years to survive a bullet to the chest."

Alex gas again. "You really did get shot!"

Ian nodded"Yes,a very close point is, Alex, we were spread around the world for sometime. Scorpia that we were dead which was the best thing for us and for you. If they knew we were alive, they would've been after you from the very first moment you were born. Well, I wouldn't say when you were born. They probably would've waited until you were old enough to actually understand what was going on, Then tortured you very slowly and painfully-"

Jack interrupted him. "Ian, please stop talking. The point is Alex, which is what your uncle was trying to tell you before he veered so sharply off course, was that we wanted to see you. There was not a day that went by that we didn't think of you. We love you Alex, and were sorry that we missed you growing up ."

Alex's mother talked again. "But none of that matters anymore. Now we can be together as a family." She moved to hug him. But before she had the chance,The window shattered, andmen burst through the window and door carrying guns. Immediately, both Alex's father and uncle had guns out.

"Stay back" Alex's father yelled. "I could have the government here in seconds!"

The man in front spoke. "We don't have any reason to fear them."

"Yeah? Why is that?"

The men pulled out badges. Alex's stomach dropped as he read his three favorite letters.

"Because the Central intelligence agency is part of the government."

**I hope you Enjoyed the chapter! I know it wasn't too long, but I like to get it in. I can't promise that I will post quickly, but I will most certainly try! Please, comment!**


End file.
